The present invention relates to a joining part with a wing comprising a through bore.
The present invention generally relates to the field of connectors or attachments for joining different structural elements together, involving a single fastening direction. It applies, in a non-limiting manner, to the field of aircraft construction.
In conventional practice, numerous joining parts are used in aeronautics and, more particularly, in the construction of an aircraft, for example, for making structural joins, attaching equipment, or engines, landing gear, and so on.
By way of example, use is made of numerous lugs in aircraft, these lugs belonging to aircraft fittings, shackles or even connecting rods commonly used to join various elements of the aircraft structure.
Although there may be varied lug models, such lugs typically have a wing comprising a through bore defining a fastening direction perpendicular to the wing of the lug. The fastening direction corresponds, for example, to the axis of a screw or any other type of fastener inserted into the through bore.
Given the loads and forces taken up by the lug, stress concentrations arise over the peripheral zone around the through bore.
The stresses are at their maximum at the edge of the through bore and may lead to the lug prematurely suffering from fatigue.
In particular, risks of cracks or splits are observed at the edge of the bore, these cracks then potentially propagating into the peripheral zone around the through bore, in the linking parts of the lug located on either side of the through bore.
A known solution is described in document FR 2 997 143, which aims to limit the stress concentrations in the immediate vicinity of a through bore of a lug wing.
Document FR 2 997 143 thus makes provision for the formation of a through hole in the wing of the lug. This through hole is arranged along the longitudinal median axis of the wing.
Furthermore, through orifices are added between the bore and the aforesaid hole, offset on either side of the longitudinal median axis of the wing.